1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to performing the anti-shake operation correctly, even if the photographing apparatus is fixed to a fixing apparatus such as a tripod etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device in a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-84540 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that detects whether the photographing apparatus is fixed to a tripod and does not perform the anti-shake operation when it is determined that the photographing apparatus is fixed to the tripod.
However, when the photographing apparatus is fixed to the fixing apparatus such as a tripod etc., an oscillatory shock that does not tend to occur in a holding state increases and adversely influences the anti-shake operation. In the publication described above, because the anti-shake operation is not performed when the photographing apparatus is fixed to the fixing apparatus, this adverse effect does not occur. However, because the anti-shake operation is not performed, hand-shake effect is not corrected.